Through the ashes of hope
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Ele não tem muito tempo. -Spoilers de BdL, Pã centred, pro projeto The Reader's Point no ESB-


**Through the ashes of hope**

Ele não tem muito tempo. Enquanto ainda sente o cheiro tão fraco das plantas, e os sons cada vez mais difíceis de ouvir dos animais a seu redor, ele sabe. O tempo lhe abandona. Escapa-lhe, escorrega-lhe aos poucos pelas mãos – tão velhas, tão enrugadas. Ele é tão velho. Ele é mais velho do que qualquer coisa, do que qualquer pessoa, do que qualquer ser que já se aventurou a descer e a caminhar pelo mundo humano. Não se arrepende, no entanto, não disso: Ainda ama os mortais. Ainda os ama, apesar de tudo, apesar de ter tantos motivos para o contrário... Os humanos destruíram tudo que era dele, os humanos o destruíram. Ele está tão velho, agora, e mal pode enxergar, mal pode ver tudo que o perdeu. Ele costumava ser feito de vida...

Ultimamente tenta não pensar nisso. Concentra-se em respirar – e enquanto o faz tenta não pensar em como aquele ar está sujo, horrível, maculado, logo aquele ar, que tinha sido tão puro. Ele um dia achou que respirar era um prazer, mas hoje considera mais uma tarefa. E são tantas tarefas, agora, e tantos problemas e tanta dor, e não faz idéia de como deter os humanos, mas sabe que a solução não é odiá-los, e por isso os ama. Ama. Mas ama ainda mais os sátiros, seus leais e queridos sátiros, que ainda precisam dele lá. Ainda precisam acreditar que ele está em algum lugar, em algum canto escondido desse mundo, e por isso ele luta para manter os olhos abertos, luta para respirar e se concentrar nos cheiros e nos sons. Tem todos os motivos possíveis para odiar os humanos, mas não foi feito para odiar, então lamenta. Lamenta silenciosamente, longe dos olhares de todos os animais, e às vezes permite que seus olhos azuis (da cor que os rios e lagos tiveram um dia) se molhem com suas lágrimas, e nessas horas sente tanta dor e tem tanta vontade de ir embora, tanta.

Esse mundo o matou.

Ele sabe, ele entende, e isso não lamenta. Mas sabe que tem que permanecer lá, tem que ser encontrado, tem que passar a mensagem para que seus filhos ainda tenham no que acreditar. E então fecha os olhos e sonha, sonha com grama verde e fresca, com micos-leões-dourados e baleias, com araras azuis e peixe-bois, e tartarugas e tubarões e todos aqueles outros seres que eram seus amigos, que costumavam estar ao seu lado o tempo todo, que costumavam existir em toda a parte e tornarem aquele ar prazeroso de respirar. E de olhos fechados tudo aquilo parece tão vivo novamente, e lhe vem aquela vontade egoísta de nunca mais abri-los, de viver para sempre no que passou.

Às vezes ele _não _acredita.

É outro dos pensamentos que prefere afastar, mas às vezes é inevitável, e resistir à morte é uma das coisas mais dolorosas pelas quais já passou. E nessas horas gostaria de ter sido melhor – de ter sido mais capaz, de ter resistido por mais tempo, de ter lutado mais (e lutou tanto). De ter tido a força para fazer o que aqueles que o procuram ainda acreditam que fará.

E, agora, quando Grover Underwood e aquelas outras crianças adentram por seu refúgio dos olhos da humanidade, no fundo, ele sente um pouco de vergonha. Quer pedir perdão. Quer dizer que, se pudesse, daria toda a vida que lhe resta, e todas as outras que poderia tornar a ter no futuro, para ter podido salvá-los. Quer dizer milhões de coisas, desculpar pelas suas milhares de fraquezas, mas não há tempo, então diz apenas o que é útil. E aqueles olhos castanhos tão belos de Grover o encaram, e os humanos diriam que são cor de chocolate, mas ele vê que são cor de terra e isso lhe dá vontade de chorar. Gostaria de lhe contar, mas não pode. Tudo bem, pensa de repente, enquanto o ouve falar. Ele saberá com o tempo.

E, quando efetivamente está indo embora, pensa que lamenta deixar o peso de sua criação sobre todos aqueles que amou tanto. E tudo que consegue fazer, sua última ação, é pensar nos olhos daquela criança, nos olhos de todas aquelas crianças, e sorrir finalmente ao morrer sem nada além de esperança, sem nada além do que restou. E esperar que com eles seja diferente, que com eles seja possível. Que os mortais tenham a força que o deus não teve. E que um dia a terra de todo o mundo terá novamente a cor dos olhos daquele garoto – que será pura, limpa e brilhante como já foi.

* * *

**N/A: **Quem nunca se recuperou inteiramente da morte do Pã levanta a mão.


End file.
